Runaway, Baby
by Ricchi
Summary: Demi melindungi teman-teman satu angkatannya, ia membuat perjanjian dengan si iblis Ketua Tim Disiplin, Uchiha Sasuke. Hasilnya? Penindasan oleh seluruh senior yang ditujukan hanya kepada dirinya./"Selamat datang ke neraka, Haruno./ Untuk sakura sweetpea :)/ Mind to RnR? ;3


.

"Selamat pagi, Kak ..."

Sapa Haruno Sakura seberusaha mungkin dengan ramah. Ia memamerkan senyuman manisnya. Bukan mau tebar pesona, ia hanya ingin bersikap ramah seperti yang sudah ditekankan oleh Tim Komisi Disiplin di fakultas baru tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

"..."

Kakak itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia berlalu melewati Sakura begitu saja dengan ekspresi jutek.

Ini membuat gadis itu menggigit bibirnya. Sakura merasa kesal, sangat. Kenapa sih kesenioritasan di fakultas kedokteran ini sangat kental? Kenapa juga kampus ini sangat berlebihan? Reputasinya di luar sangat bagus. Amat disayangkan dalamnya busuk begini.

Jujur saja, meskipun Sakura senyum sana-sini tapi sebenarnya hatinya sudah kelewat panas. Bukan hanya dia tapi teman satu angkatannya pun selalu diperlakukan seperti ini hanya karena ia dan mereka belum genap satu minggu menjadi mahasiswa baru.

Gadis yang usianya delapan belas tahun lebih enam bulan itu menghela napas. Ia gerah. Mau ini tradisi atau apa pun itu, Sakura tak peduli. Masih ada waktu sebelum kuliahnya dimulai.

Katakan ia nekat tapi ia memang harus gerak cepat meskipun ini tak tepat. Otaknya tidak bekerja secara sinkron dengan hatinya. Entah dari mana kekuatan itu berasal, entah dari mana rasa keberanian itu datang ... tiba-tiba saja langkah kaki Sakura membawanya ke ruang Tim Komisi Disiplin yang diketuai oleh ... pentolan kampus dengan segudang prestasi, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia mengetuk pelan pintu kayu dua pintu bercat hijau tua itu. Setelah mendapat izin untuk masuk, ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan. Iris hijau klorofilnya menatap oniks itu dengan tenang.

"Ada perlu apa ke sini? Mau cari perhatian sama kakak-kakaknya, ya? Cih," sembur perempuan berambut merah dengan kacamata, satu-satunya manusia bergender perempuan dalam ruangan Tim Komisi Disiplin dengan sinis.

Baru masuk saja sudah diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia kesal tapi berusaha memformasikan senyum, "Selamat pagi, Kak," ucapnya mengabaikan Uzumaki Karin yang menyerangnya duluan.

Saat ini dirinya nampak seperti seekor kelinci yang masuk ke kandang singa. Mau mundur pun tak bisa, sudah terlanjur masuk ke air, basahkan saja sekalian.

"Hn," balasnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas dada.

Tentu saja jantung Sakura sudah melompat-lompat jahat. Bukan karena kakak ini kelewat tampan—meskipun mungkin saja ini salah satu alasannya—tapi lima kakak-kakak dengan wajah sangar ini menatapnya menusuk. Mengintimidasi dengan tatapan yang seolah menelanjangi Sakura.

"Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf. Saya, Haruno Sakura, ke sini bermaksud untuk mewakilkan teman-teman saya," ucapnya tegas. Tak apa berkorban demi ribuan teman sejawatnya. Kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi yang akan menghentikan segala kegilaan ini?

Dia, ketua tampan dengan sejuta karisma mengangkat sebelah alisnya masih menampilkan ekspresi datarnya, "Untuk?"

"Meminta kakak-kakak sekalian untuk menghentikan segala tindak penindasan terhadap mahasiswa baru di kampus. Khususnya fakultas ini, kedokteran." Sakura menatap ketua itu dengan tatapan menusuk. Segala kesal yang tertampung, meluap secara otomatis melalui perantara bibirnya.

Tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Uchiha Sasuke. Masalahnya, dia hanya menampilkan smirk-nya. Ia berdecih, "Lalu? Apa kau mau menanggung beban satu angkatan sendirian?"

"Maksud Kakak?"

"Kau akan menggantikan satu angkatan. Semua jenis penindasan akan ditujukan secara tepat kepadamu. Bagaimana?"

Mulut Haruno Sakura membuka tanpa sadar, ia menelan saliva-nya. Berseliweran lah segala fragmen ingatan tentang bentuk penindasan-penindasan kejam yang telah dilakukan oleh senior di sini dalam kepalanya.

Hyuuga Hinata yang nyaris kehilangan keperawanannya karena dilecehkan secara seksual oleh senior. Yamanaka Ino yang nyaris kehilangan nyawa karena dikurung di kamar mandi selama tiga hari oleh segerombolan senior hanya karena Ino bersolek. Shikamaru yang nyaris mati ditenggelamkan ke danau hanya karena berjalan melewati senior dengan wajah malas yang disalahtafsirkan sebagai wajah sinis.

Berlebihan? Ya! Sangat. Ini lah yang membuat Sakura berlaku seperti ini. Takut-takut, ia menelan bongkahan _saliva_ -nya. Ia memejamkan matanya, "Baik, Kak. Saya bersedia asalkan tidak memakai kekerasan fisik yang mengantar saya ke Yang Maha Kuasa."

Laki-laki itu menjulurkan tangannya, menjabat tangan Sakura, "Selamat datang ke neraka, Haruno."

.

.

Untuk _**sakura sweetpea**_ , atau Chacha :) _Happy reading, All_! :D

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters_ _and_ _ **NARUTO**_ _itself_ _are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** _but the story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.**

 **Warning:** AU, _plot rush_ , many undeteccable typo(s), OoC, bahasa kurang baku, jauh dari kata sempurna, etc.

.

.

.

 **Runaway, Baby**

.

.

.

Kurang lebih, kira-kira begitulah awal mula dari segala realita yang bersifat seperti mimpi buruk ini. Sudah satu bulan semenjak ia menghadap ke Ketua Tim Komisi Disiplin itu. Sudah satu bulan juga dia ditindas. Ditindas secara jahat.

Bayangkan, Sakura harus menanggung tindasan dari kakak tingkat, tiga sampai empat angkatan! Hari ini ia sudah kehilangan ponselnya. Entah ada di mana benda kecil itu. Kalau ayah atau ibunya menghubunginya bagaimana? Lalu tugas seratus terminologi dari jurnal yang ia kerjakan sampai jam dua pun sudah raib dari tasnya. Entah bagaimana ia akan menghadapi Dokter Tsunade nanti. Semoga saja saat tutorial, dokter itu tak mengincar Sakura. Juga barusan ... ia disiram dengan seember air got.

Well, untungnya sebulan ini belum ada yang bertingkah benar-benar di luar batas. Dibentak sedikit atau kehilangan barang-barang dan siram-siraman masih masuk dalam kategori aman. Baru sebulan. Berharap saja semoga tak ada yang lebih gila daripada ini ...

Ino mengeringkan tubuh Sakura dengan selembar handuk kecil sedangkan Hinata di sebelahnya mengipas-ngipas tubuh perempuan itu.

"S-Sakura-chan ... _daijoubu ka_?" cicit Hinata menatap sedih temannya.

Ini lah salah satu sisi positifnya. Kau di- _bully_ oleh seluruh kakak tingkat dan seluruh teman-temanmu akan membentuk barikade untuk menopangmu.

Sakura mengulum senyum, " _Daijoubu_ , Hinata-chan! Aku 'kan kuat," jawabnya sembari memamerkan kepalan tangannya meninju udara.

"Kuat, kuat apanya, Jidat? Kau sok kuat. Salah sendiri membuat perjanjian tanpa bilang pada kami! Seharusnya kau diskusi dulu, bodoh!" sembur Ino galak, ia tetap mengelap bagian tubuh Sakura yang basah dan bau karena air got.

Sakura menghela napas, "Maaf, aku sendiri tak tahu bisa senekat ini waktu itu," ucapnya kemudian.

"Sudah, sudah. Sakura 'kan harus bersiap-siap karena sebentar lagi istirahat. Tenang, Sakura, tugas terminologi kedokteranmu akan kukerjakan," interupsi Tenten yang duduk di sebelah Ino. Ya, sayangnya hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui soal raibnya tugas Sakura dan Tenten masuk dalam segelintir orang itu.

"Aku dan Hinata akan mencari ponselmu. Tenang saja, Jidat, angkatan kita 'kan isinya lebih dari seratus," cicit Ino, sembari menepuk pelan bahu temannya. Kalau bisa ingin sekali ia membantu Sakura tapi ... Sakura terlanjur membuat kontrak tak kasat mata pada ratusan iblis di sini.

Omong-omong, waktu istirahat, ya ...? Mimpi buruk lain siap menyambut. Meski Sakura tidak keluar dari kelasnya sekali pun, dia akan tetap dicari oleh para senior.

Detik berikutnya, sekelompok pria bertampang garang menyambang kelas angkatan baru di ambang pintu sana. Aura mereka tidak mengenakkan. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan ada yang memakai banyak _piercing_. Kampus macam apa sih yang membolehkan mahasiswanya berlaku seperti berandal begini?

Atmosfer kelas mendadak langsung mencekam. Hening, tak ada yang berani bergerak bahkan melarikan diri. Saking sunyinya seolah rasanya bisa mendengar degupan jantung setiap orang.

"Haruno Sakura?"

Suara bariton _semi_ _bass_ mengalun bagai iringan musik kematian. Sakura menelan ludah. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Kali ini yang mengincarnya bukan sekedar senior. Dia ... lelaki dengan banyak tindikan di wajah. Lelaki yang masuk kategori salah seorang yang harus kau hindari di sini. Dia, Pain, begitu orang-orang memanggilnya.

"Y-ya?"

Begitu Sakura mengalunkan cicitannya, segera saja seseorang dengan rambut merah berwajah baby face dan laki-laki berambut kuning panjang mendekatinya. Mereka mencengkram lengan Sakura kuat sebelum menariknya pergi dari kelasnya.

Merinding _plus_ gemetar dengan hawa yang mendadak berubah adalah apa yang Sakura rasakan. Mulutnya hanya mampu melantunkan serentetan doa.

Dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian saat senior-senior tersebut membawanya entah ke mana. Bisik-bisik terdengar, sebagian orang yang melihatnya membicarakan soal kemalangan dan ke _sok_ annya. Sakura semakin takut. Ya, ini memang salahnya juga. Namun, di sisi lain ia juga berpikir kalau ia tidak bersalah. Ia hanya ingin membantu teman-temannya. Tidak salah, 'kan?

Ia dibawa, cukup jauh dari kampusnya. Jantungnya semakin menjadi-jadi, bagai tiap langkah yang ia ambil mengantarnya pada kematian. Sampai lah ia ke sebuah ruangan kecil, tempat penyimpanan usang termakan usia.

Sakura menelan ludah. " _Senpa_ i? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku?" Ia bertanya, takut-takut.

Sebuah _smirk_ terformasi pada wajah si rambut kuning, Deidara. "Bersenang-senang, _Kouhai_."

Alis Sakura mengerut. Rasanya ia kehilangan nyawa saat ia didorong ke sebuah meja, membuatnya berada dalam posisi terlentang. Tangan kanannya diikat begitu juga tangan kiri dan kedua kakinya, membuat tubuhnya membentuk huruf X.

Ia tak suka ini. Bibirnya bergetar, matanya mulai berkilat. Ingin berteriak tapi para senpai itu melakban mulutnya. Ingin meronta tapi seluruh badannya terkunci.

Pain mengambil pisau lipat dari kantung celananya, ia memotong baju atasan Sakura dengan sekali sayat. Kini bagian tubuhnya terekspos, bra hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih saljunya.

Gadis itu nyaris tak bisa bernapas. Air matanya tumpah untuk harga kehormatannya. Seluruh tubuhnya membeku saat beberapa senior lagi masuk dalam gudang ini.

"Ayo beri pelajaran padanya. Tenang saja, _Kouhai_ -san, ini tak akan sakit, kau akan menikmatinya ..."

Bagai sebuah komando, lantunan kata yang diucapkan oleh Deidara berhasil membuat temannya yang lain bergerak. Mereka mulai mengerubungi Sakura.

Gadis itu hanya mampu berteriak di balik lakban hitam yang meredam suaranya. Sakura memejamkan mata, tak mau melihat dirinya disiksa. Dadanya terasa digerayangi, lehernya mulai dijajah dan yang membuatnya semakin ingin menangis ... seseorang mulai membuka celana jinsnya. Jantungnya melompat kencang, bukan karena senang. Bayangkan, lebih dari tiga orang melecehkannya secara bersamaan. Sakura menangis. Mereka tak berhenti.

Sakura memekik saat seseorang berhasil meluncurkan celananya. Tinggal tunggu waktu dan ia bukan lagi seorang gadis. Perempuan itu mengeratkan pejaman matanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sampai likuid merah kental keluar. Tinggal tunggu waktu dan—

— _Brak_!

Suara pintu yang tadinya dikunci, didobrak begitu saja. Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok pemuda tinggi berkulit putih dengan rambut _raven_ beriris oniks. Wajah pemuda itu nampak datar namun peluh mengucur dari pelipisnya. Napasnya sedikit terengah akibat berlari kencang saat ke sini.

Sakura membelalakkan mata, ia sangat merasa lega mendapati Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ada apa, Pak Ketua?" Pain memberikan wajah tak sukanya.

"Kalian telah melewati batas," ucapnya tanpa intonasi.

Pria berambut merah, berwajah _baby face_ menarik _smirk_ , ia angkat suara, "Cih. Bukannya kita tak menyiksanya secara fisik sampai mengantarnya pada kematian? Melakukan ini tak akan membuatnya mati. Malah dia pun ikut senang, buktinya dia sudah basah." Sasori tersenyum lagi.

Gejolak amarah melambung, mendidih sampai di atas kepala. Ia, Uchiha Sasuke pun tak mengerti. Ia merasa kesal dengan ucapan manusia yang berada di hadapannya. Ingin rasanya meninju tapi ia harus bisa meredam amarahnya.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Haruno Sakura yang terlihat buruk. Segera, ia melemparkan jaketnya untuk menutupi bagian tubuh gadis itu. Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya pada sekelompok senior tadi, "Berikan pisaumu, sekarang," titahnya sambil menekan kata terakhir.

"Kalau kami tak mau?"

"Aku bisa saja membujuk Dokter Tsunade untuk memberi nilai tambahan agar kalian bisa lolos blok yang kemarin," balas Sasuke lagi. Ia tak ingin terlibat dalam kekerasan sehingga ini lah yang harus ia lakukan. Lalu, yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah, kenapa ia harus repot-repot demi seorang gadis begini?

Tanpa perlawanan, Pain memberikan pisau tersebut. Tentu saja, berandal semester tujuh itu perlu nilai agar urusan skripsinya dipermudah.

Sasuke mengambilnya, memotong tali-tali yang mengikat perempuan itu. Kemudian ia menyuruh Sakura untuk membenahi pakaiannya sementara ia berucap, "Mulai hari ini, tak ada yang boleh menindasnya lagi …"

… selain aku."

Pria usia dua puluh itu mendeklarasikan titah mutlaknya. Itu artinya, tak peduli pada siapa ia berucap, semua harus mematuhi. Sasuke menarik tangan perempuan yang dari tadi masih bungkam itu, menuntunnya sampai keluar gudang laknat ini.

Air mata perempuan itu tumpah tapi ia belum mau mengungkap perasaannya.

"Haruno?"

Dia tetap diam, mengabaikan suara Sasuke yang memanggil namanya. Langkah perempuan itu semakin lebar dan tergesa. Namun, dengan tenang Sasuke tetap menyeimbangkan langkahnya. Sasuke ikut diam, mengikuti langkah gadis itu sampai tanpa sadar mereka mulai sampai di lapangan parkir.

"Mau ke mana?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melirik galak pria di sampingnya, "Mau ke mana?" intonasinya naik, ia tertawa sinis. "Jangan mau-ke-mana-kan aku, _Baka_!" Ia melempar jaket milik Sasuke ke wajah sang empunya. Sakura berusaha menstabilkan napas sebelum memuntahkan seluruh perasaannya, "Kau kira aku baik-baik saja? Sudah sebulan dan ini semua karenamu! Apa kau puas sekarang? Hah?!"

Diam. Hanya itu lah wujud dari respon pria itu. Sasuke kembali melingkarkan jaketnya, membungkus tubuh Sakura. Lalu ia membopong perempuan itu di atas bahu tegapnya, membawanya entah ke mana.

Sakura sudah seberusaha mungkin melepaskan diri dari jeratan pria itu tapi ia sendiri tak berdaya. Ia pun hanya bisa pasrah. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke membawanya ke _Bugatti Veyron_ hitam yang terpakir secara mencolok di ujung sana.

Pria itu melempar Sakura ke dalam _passenger seat_ -nya. Sakura terlanjur kesal karena rasa takut dan sedihnya bercampur membuatnya sangat sensitif. Sumpah serapah ia lancarkan dalam hati. Keterlaluan! Pria ini keterlaluan. Dia adalah penyebab dari semua ini, sialan!

"Apa yang mereka lakukan tadi?"

Bibir Sakura mencebik. "Kau tidak lihat mereka nyaris memerkosaku? Mereka ada lima orang, Ya Tuhan! Pokoknya ini semua karenamu. Karena dirimu. Memang dari awal semuanya salah! Ibu melakukan kesalahan besar karena menunangkanku dengan orang sepertimu!" Lagi, Sakura kembali mengomel, kali ini intonasinya lebih tinggi.

Ya. Sebenarnya memang Sakura ditunangkan oleh orangtuanya dengan pria ini. Tak ada yang tahu soal ini di kampus, makanya mereka bersikap seolah tak saling kenal. Padahal kalau tiap bertemu mereka layaknya kucing dan anjing. Maka dari itu Sasuke mengambil kesempatan saat Sakura menjadi mahasiswa baru di kampusnya dengan berkata kalau semua senior boleh menindasnya.

Ini tentu saja membuat Sakura gondok setengah mati. Tapi Sakura sendiri tidak menerima kekalahan. Jadilah ia _sok_ berani sampai akhirnya menjadi seperti ini.

Perempuan itu masih meledakkan segala yang ia rasa sampai Sasuke meraih dagu perempuan itu, mencengkramnya dengan satu tangan. "Di mana saja mereka menyentuhmu?"

Oniks milik Sasuke menangkap bekas luka di ujung bibir gadis itu. Mengasumsikan luka di bibir itu sebagai hasil dari perbuatan bajingan-bajingan tadi, Sasuke pun melahap bibir Sakura membuatnya terbelalak.

Jantung Sakura terasa diremas dengan perut yang terasa dirubung semut. Pria itu memagut bibir bawah Sakura, menghisapnya seolah menransfer ratusan _volt_ daya kejut listrik yang mampu membumbungmu tinggi sampai ke atas. Tangan kiri pemuda itu dipakai untuk menekan tengkuk Sakura sehingga ia tak bisa melarikan diri.

Cukup lama mereka saling bertukar _saliva_ sampai Sakura menggigit bibir Sasuke hingga berhasil melepas persatuan bibir mereka. "Mereka tidak menciumku. Aku yang melakukan ini karena … takut." Perempuan itu melarikan diri dari iris jelaga milik pemuda yang kini menatapnya intens. Seolah mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan perempuan itu, Sasuke menarik resleting jaketnya yang dipakai oleh Sakura.

Ia berdecak. Sudah ia duga kalau akan begini. Leher sampai dada Sakura dipenuhi oleh bercak merah. Ini menyebalkan. Ia pun mulai mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di atas bercak merah yang berada di perpotongan bahu dan lehernya. Ia menghisap dan menggigit kecil area sana, menciptakan sebuah tanda baru.

Sakura menahan napas. Ia seberusaha mungkin menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Sial, tadi saat nyaris diperkosa oleh lima orang sekaligus dirinya bisa mengontrol suara tapi kenapa dengan Sasuke …? Ia sampai mati-matian agar tidak melantunkan suara anehnya.

Bibir tipis Sasuke menyusuri leher jenjang perempuan itu secara perlahan, sampai ke kupingnya. Ia menggoda telinga Sakura yang sudah memerah dengan lidahnya sebelum berbisik rendah, "Kau harus dibersihkan, Sakura."

Entah bagaimana wajahnya sekarang. Tanpa sadar sudah pasti ia jatuh dalam jerat sang iblis. Suhu di sekitarnya terasa semakin panas. Ia memejamkan mata, "Aku sudah bersih tak perlu—"

"—Kau kotor, harus dibersihkan. Aku yang akan membersihkanmu," bisik pria itu lagi.

Deru napas pemuda yang berstatus sebagai tunangannya terasa di telinga Sakura membuat perempuan itu semakin terhanyut lebih jauh. Napasnya memang sudah tak beraturan, rasanya seperti saat mulutnya dilakban tadi, bibirnya kehilangan abilitas untuk bersuara. Apalagi saat Sasuke menambahkan _line_ terakhir yang berhasil membuat Sakura beku di tempat.

" _So, now … just runaway, Baby …_ "

Dasar iblis. Sampai mana ia akan menarik Sakura ke dalam neraka asli miliknya?

"… _if you can_."

Dan, Haruno Sakura sudah dipastikan tak bisa lari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end/tbc?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ofc, end!** Banyak utang sih.

.

.

 **a/n:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—slapped. Aku tuh ya … udah tobat sebenernya tapi malah bikin ginian astagaaa (mau UTS pula) x'D Sebenernya gamau begini tapi jadi begini hzhz aneh bet sumpah. Ehiya, bayangin sendiri aja deh ya, gimana Sasuke nganuin Sakura di passenger seat wkwkwk. Hemm eniwey, di FK (di Indo) mana yang boleh pake jins haha gatau sih tapi kalo luar negeri x'D teruus, kampus mana yang penindasannya sampe begini? Hahaha mana ada_-_ Ya, sekali lagi, namanya juga _fanfiction_ :) harap mengerti :D

Ini fiksi dibikin buat Chacha karena entah kesambet apa tiba-tiba dia mau bikinin aku fic wkwk, makasih banyak, lho, Cha! Udah mau repot wahaha :") daaan maaf ya, aku menodaimu xD ah enggak deh, kamu 'kan udah gak polos jadi gapapa x'D wqwqwq maaf kalo mengecewakan, tapi semoga suka, yaa ;_;

Kelupaan, satu lagi. Saya ngucapin makasih banyaak buaat yang nominasiin saya di IFA. Sumpah itu siapa? Kemampuan saya masih asdf abis, kaget paa pengumuman kedua nama saya ada lagi. Srsly ... saya cinta kalian, Readers. Gak bosen saya ucapin, saya bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian :') well, masuk nominasi aja udah seneng ... doain aja deh buat ke depannya :') jujur aja aku gapede hahaha banyak bgt author yg lebiiiiih dari saya :") makanya terharu banget ini ;_;

Untuk yang lain, terima kasih banyak udah mau mampir ^^ Berminat untuk meninggalkan jejak? :3

.

.

p.s: Terminologi kedokteran: Istilah-istilah kedokteran (semacam itu lah) /plak.


End file.
